


Harry's Happiness

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fisting, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Chakotay, Tom and Harry are in a poly relationship. Tom's created a new bar holodeck program. Harry meets a gorgeous girl at the bar. Later he dreams about wearing her clothes and seducing both Tom and Chakotay. Harry discovers his feminine side. Will Tom and Chakotay accept him?
Relationships: Chakotay/Harry Kim, Chakotay/Tom Paris, Harry Kim/Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Harry's Happiness

A great night was unfolding aboard the U.S.S Voyager. Lieutenant Tom Paris had finally unveiled his latest Holodeck programme for every crew member to use. Everyone was excited, especially a young Ensign by the name of Harry Kim, who was looking to being able to spend time with both of his partners.

Two months had passed since Tom and Chakotay had declared their love for Harry. He fully accepted, and since then they'd all become inseparable. Most of their evenings were spent either curled up on the sofa together or in the bedroom, where they made passionate fiery love or continued on their pet play adventures. Harry had finally found his happiness and could finally move on from the messy ending of his relationship with Neelix, with help from Tom and Chakotay.

Tom patiently waited outside the Holodeck for Harry and Chakotay to arrive. He was looking forward to revealing the new programme as it had a very special touch to it. Harry and Chakotay turned the corner, revealing them holding hands. Tom smiled, knowing that each of them were super happy together.

“Hey my gorgeous guys, so glad you could both make it. Now I hope you're both ready for this,” Tom grinned.

He quickly input the programme and the door opened revealing a new bar. They all stepped inside and stopped to admire Tom's work. Harry gasped, he'd seen the name of the bar, Kim's. He quickly wrapped his arms around Tom and kissed with delight.

“Seriously Tom did you name this after me?” Harry breathed.

“Well with a little help from our gorgeous Tay. Yes, I named it after you,” Tom grinned.

Harry was amazed by Tom's work. He'd gone all out on the programme and made the bar comfortable and welcoming. Harry couldn't help but admire the work that Tom had done. He suggested they find a table so they could all sit down. They found a table near the bar and sat.

“Wow Tom, I'm really impressed with what you've accomplished. This is incredible. Kudos to you,” Chakotay smiled.

“Thanks Tay, I'm glad you guys are pleased with it, as you can see I've also added a few regular patrons in as well to give it more of a bar vibe. Also just so you know, this is also a gay bar as well so hand holding and making out is most welcome,” Tom murmured.

Both Harry and Chakotay shook their heads and grinned. Tom leaned in and kissed both of them, followed by Harry and Chakotay kissing. Harry stood up and went to order some drinks. He asked the bartender for three synthahols. While he was waiting, he noticed a girl standing at the bar. She was wearing a short black denim skirt, black fishnet tights, black high heels and a low cut black top revealing quite a bit of her cleavage. She had long blonde hair and a crocheted hat.

Harry couldn't help but stare at her. He thought she looked beautiful. She winked at him and shuffled closer to him.

“Hi there, my names Izzy. Your very gorgeous, what's you're name cutie pie?” she murmured.

“My name's Harry. I must say Izzy you look super hot in your outfit. Especially in the fishnets, damn,” he replied.

Izzy stepped in close to him. He could feel her breath upon his face. Without warning, she placed her hand onto the front of his trousers and gently began to rub. Harry softly moaned, he could feel himself starting to become aroused. Izzy's eye's lit up, she knew that she'd excited Harry.

“Would you like to have a little feel inside my panties cutie?” she whispered in his ear.

Harry quickly moved his hand under her skirt, pulled the top of her panties open and placed his hand inside. A surprise was waiting for him. Harry was surprised by what he felt but it aroused him even more. He placed his hand over Izzy's cock and gently started to rub and caress it. She quietly moaned as he rubbed. A moment later she gently removed his hand and thanked him for the brief pleasure. Harry smiled back at her and thanked her for pleasuring him as well. She grabbed her drink and disappeared into the bustling bar. Harry sighed happily, he'd had his first experience with a girl who was Transgender and he really enjoyed himself. He picked up their drinks and rejoined Tom and Chakotay.

“Hey Harry, what took so long? Me and Tay were starting to wonder where you'd got to?” Tom asked curiously.

“Er nothing just took a while for the drinks to come,” he blushed.

“Really Harry so you playing with that girl at the bar, was nothing? Hmmmm, I think when we get back you need punishing,” Chakotay observed.

Harry blushed, he knew he couldn't get anything past Chakotay so easily. He thought more about Izzy and playing with her cock. Tom grinned at him and quietly mentioned, “by the way Harry I put Izzy in this programme to distract you. I some how knew you couldn't resist.”

“Well you got me, besides I really like how you gave her a dick. Nice touch Tom. Honestly she's gorgeous, wouldn't have bothered me either way, dick or no dick,” Harry replied still blushing.

They finished their drinks and made their way back to their quarters. Along the way they bumped into Kathryn and B'Elanna.

“Nice to see you guys. Harry, I'm so sorry what happened to you, Neelix was a complete jerk to you. So how have things been since?” B'Elanna asked cheerily.

Harry was about to speak but instead Chakotay did.

“Well we're doing really well, especially Harry. He's much happier now he has me and Tom looking after him and keeping him company,” he chatted.

B'Elanna and Kathryn's eyes widened and their mouths dropped open. A delight squeal erupted from both of them. They both congratulated the guys and continued on towards the holodeck. Tom shook his head, rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath “Women!”.

Once back in their quarters, Chakotay dragged Harry and Tom into the bedroom. He was highly aroused and still needed to punish Harry. He ordered Tom to undress Harry. He obliged and quickly removed Harry's clothes. Once Harry was fully naked, Chakotay grabbed the wrist and ankle restraints from the shelf and attached them to Harry, making sure he pulled them tight. He then ordered Harry to lay at the bottom of the bed with his head hanging over the edge. Harry placed himself at the end of the bed, his head tipped backwards over the bed. Chakotay bent over and quickly kissed Harry on the mouth before reaching for more items from the sex shelf.

He pulled a wand vibrator and a cock sheath where the wand could be attached to it. He attached the wand to the sheath, grabbed Harry's already quite aroused cock and placed it inside. Harry stayed silent and patiently waited for Chakotay's next move. He moved over to Tom and passionately kissed him. They explored the depths of each others mouths with their tongues and rubbed them together. They both quickly became aroused, not just because of the kiss but what they were about to do to Harry. Chakotay released himself and looked at Tom.

“Now my Bitch. You're going to pleasure Slut in a moment by fucking his mouth. But first I get to give your mouth a good fucking like the good bitch you are. What do you say Bitch?”he demanded.

“Thank you Master for letting me be your fuck bitch. Please allow me to undress you,” Tom quietly replied.

He quickly started to undress Chakotay, making sure that he caressed his throbbing cock as he did. Once his clothes were removed, Tom could see how aroused Chakotay had become. He waited for Chakotay to allow him to undress but he decided otherwise.

“Hmm I've decided, you are to stay clothed for this part Bitch. Now get on your knees and beg me to fuck your mouth!” Chakotay barked.

Tom placed himself on his knees in front of Chakotay, looked up and begged.

“Please Master, fuck my mouth! I'm a worthless Bitch.”

Chakotay looked down at Tom, a dark grin emerged on his face. He pushed his cock into Tom's mouth, placed his hands behind his head and began to thrust his cock deep into Tom's mouth. Chakotay sighed, he could feel the pleasure gradually increasing through his cock. Tom remained as still as possible and allowed Chakotay to completely dominate his mouth. Harry watched as Chakotay fucked Tom hard in the mouth. He desperately wanted to rub his cock but couldn't as he was being tightly restrained. He was highly aroused and watching both of them made it worse.

“Good Bitch, keep going. Slut just you wait your turn will come,” Chakotay drawled.

He pushed his cock deep into Tom's throat. He knew that he wasn't far from releasing his load. Tom could feel his cock becoming even more aroused and wanted to play with it. He knew it would be best to wait until Chakotay had finished with him. Chakotay pulled his swollen cock out of Tom's mouth and quickly pumped his cock over Tom. He tipped his head back and groaned as he came. His load splattered onto Tom's face and dribbled down onto his uniform. Chakotay caught his breath, wandered back over to the shelf and pulled a camera from it. He asked Tom to look up and took a picture.

“Good Bitch, you performed well. I will be framing that one so that I can admire what a good little cum slut you are, now you may strip,” He allowed.

Tom quickly undressed himself and waited for Chakotay's next instruction.

“Now then as you've been a good Bitch for me. I'm going to allow you to fuck Slut's mouth, while he is tortured with the wand which I will be in control of,” Chakotay explained.

Tom placed himself in front of Harry's head. He quickly bent over and kissed him, before lowering his cock into Harry's mouth. He then waited for Chakotay to allow him to begin. Chakotay slipped onto the bed, next to Harry's cock. He switched the wand on high, he could hear Harry moan and nodded at Tom to begin. Tom thrust his cock hard and fast into Harry's mouth. He started to groan loudly, he knew with how aroused he was, that he wasn't going to last very long. Harry groaned as loud as he could but was being muffled by Tom's cock. He could feel his cock pulsating as Chakotay teased it with the wand.

Harry tried to buck his hips but failed from being strapped down. He wanted to thrust badly as he was so close to releasing his load. Tom pushed as hard a he could into the back of Harry's throat, threw his head back and released his hot sticky load down Harry's throat. He released his cock and laid down next to Chakotay. A moment later Harry came. It splattered over his chest and stomach. Chakotay switched the wand off, quickly moved over Harry and began to lap up his cum from his. Once he had finished cleaning him up. He released Harry from his restraints and allowed both him and Tom to join him at the top of the bed.

They laid either side of him and each took it in turns to kiss him. They then wrapped their arms around him and held him tight. Chakotay smiled and stroked their hair.

“Thank you so much for that, I really enjoyed that little session. I'm surprised Tom, that you stayed as still and as obedient as you did. Harry, I didn't realise how submissive you are. You make an excellent sub and Tom you're and excellent slave,” He murmured.

Tom and Harry both smiled back at Chakotay. They had both thoroughly enjoyed the evening, wanting more but both were quite tired. Tom quickly rescued the quilt from the floor and pulled it over all of them. He bid Harry and Chakotay good night, kissed both of them and quickly fell asleep. Chakotay rolled on his side and faced Harry. He lent in, kissed him and then hugged him.

“Honestly Harry, you're so wonderful. I'm so glad you're with me and Tom. Have you enjoyed your time with us so far?” He whispered.

“Yes I have and I'm so glad I'm with you guys as well. Especially two gorgeous and sexy guys. It will be strange being on my own tomorrow but at least I know you guys will be there later,” Harry replied.

They quickly kissed and said goodnight to each other. Chakotay feel asleep first. Harry stayed awake a few moments longer, he was thinking about the recent events. _Honestly I still can't believe I'm with Tom and Chakotay. I've never felt so happy. They both make me so happy. Anyway best get some sleep,_ he thought. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

_Harry stood in front of Tom and Chakotay. He was wearing the same outfit as Izzy did at the bar. He started to flirt with both of them, by caressing their faces and crotches. He could feel both of them starting to become aroused. He quickly turned around and bent over in front of them, rubbing his ass into them. He could feel both of them squeezing and caressing his cheeks, causing his cock to become aroused. He felt a hand slip up his skirt and into his panties, then squeezing the cheek further down._

_Harry sighed, he loved it when he was being teased and caressed. He could feel the hand starting to move again, but instead began to pull down his panties and tights, revealing his smooth ass. He slowly stood back up and turned back round to face Tom and Chakotay. His skirt had started to tent from his arousal. Chakotay slid forward, placed his hand onto his cock and gently began to caress it. Harry sighed, he could feel his cock tingling more intensely. Chakotay removed his hand, ran his tongue along the shaft to the balls and back to the tip. He then placed the entire length of his cock in his mouth, started to suck on it and fondled his balls. Harry didn't realise that Tom had knelt behind him. He could feel his ass cheeks moving apart, he then felt Tom's face pushing between them and then his tongue rubbing around his hole. Harry moaned loudly, he could feel his arousal starting to reach breaking point as he was rimmed and sucked off. He couldn't take it any more and released his load into Chakotay's mouth. Just as he was about to kiss Chakotay, the room started to dissolve and fade away._

Harry slowly opened his eyes and realised that it was a dream. He felt slightly disappointed but knew he could quite easily make it become a reality. He could still feel his arousal from the dream and quickly removed the quilt over him, revealing he aroused cock. _Damn! That dream was so hot. Honestly I really wish Tom and Tay were here to pleasure me right now. Although thinking more about me wearing Izzy's clothes really excites me. Mmmm, perhaps I need to deal with this in the shower. It's a good job I didn't jizz on the sheets or Tay would've chastised me,_ he thought.

While in the shower, he couldn't stop thinking about wearing Izzy's clothes and how he'd entertained Tom and Chakotay in his dream. He started to gently pump his cock and as his thought more about the dream he pumped it more ferociously. Within minutes of him upping the pleasure he came hard over the shower basin. He breathed a small sigh of relief, knowing he felt much better for releasing his load. He quickly dried himself, but didn't bother to get dressed as he had the perfect outfit in mind for himself.

Once he had eaten his breakfast, he started to replicate the outfit he had in mind. He laid out each of the pieces of clothing on the sofa. He took a moment to admire them, before slipping into it. He wandered into the bedroom, stood in the mirror and smiled. He felt pleased with how the skirt, top and tights looked on him, but felt something was missing. _Something's missing. Honestly I'm loving this outfit but I feel I need to add to it. I know what I need, a push up bra, some heels and a more feminine hair style. Probably long hair for me when I'm my feminine self,_ he thought.

He wandered back to the replicator. He decided that he wanted to have long black hair. He replicated a long black wig, a push up frilly bra, a pair of black knee high boots and a make up set. He picked everything up, went back into the bedroom and placed everything on the bed. He removed the top, picked the bra up and placed it on. He grabbed the top, slipped it on and looked in the mirror. _Much better. Give Tom and Tay something to oggle at._

He placed the wig on his head and twirled in front of the mirror. His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't quite believe how amazing he looked and felt as a woman. He picked up the make up set and placed it on the dressing table. He removed the wig and started to apply the make up. He didn't rush the application as he wanted everything to be perfect for when Tom and Chakotay returned later on. Once it was applied, he placed the wig on his head, stood up and checked himself in the mirror. He gasped. He couldn't believe how different he looked, he felt that he was almost unrecognisable. He grinned. He felt so comfortable. _Oh my god! I feel so good right now. I never thought I would ever get in touch with my feminine side, but here I am. Well I suppose that I should give myself a female name, but what should I be known as? Hmmmm difficult as there are so many great ones. I know seeing as I met her yesterday I'll be known as Izzy. Perfect!_

Izzy picked the boots up from the floor and placed them on. She felt a little nervous as she'd never worn heels before. She carefully stood up, while leaning on the bed to gain her balance. Her knees felt a little shaky. She tried to take a couple of steps, but her feet tangled and she feel straight down. She grumbled and cursed under her breath. She carefully pulled herself back up and tried again but much slower. She walked a few more steps than her previous attempt and then tumbled. _Damn it! How do women wear this fucking things! Come on pull yourself together! You can do this, think of Tom and Tay,_ she thought. She took a deep breath, clenched her fists and walked toward the top end of the bed. She wobbled a little bit, but as she practised, she became more accustomed to it. Her knees felt less shaky and soon she confidently walked from one end of the room to the other. Success! She strolled over to the dressing table, rummaged through the make up bag and removed a small bottle of dark metallic purple nail varnish. She picked it up, wandered into the living room, sat down on the sofa and began to delicately paint her nails.

The rest of the morning, Izzy kept practising her walking. By lunch time she'd mastered the art of walking in heels. She was extremely pleased with herself but wished Tom and Chakotay were with her to celebrate her new accomplishment. Unfortunately they were too busy catching up with Kathryn and B'Elanna to visit. _It's alright, at least Tom and Tay will have a nice surprise when they get back,_ she thought. She passed the rest of the afternoon, by practising her clarinet. She'd found some new jazz that she'd been waiting to try and found herself enjoying the new music. She looked up at the time and realised that it was only half an hour before Tom and Chakotay finished. Without warning a wave of nerves surged through her. _What if they don't accept me for being Izzy? What do I do then? Breath, Izzy breath. Don't panic, lets worry about it if it happens. Don't forget both Tom and Tay are both extremely accepting guys who are bi themselves and in a poly relationship. Surely finding out that I now identify as genderfluid shouldn't be an issue,_ she pondered to herself.

Izzy was reading on the sofa, when Tom and Chakotay returned, both of them looked extremely exhausted. They both stopped, looked at Izzy and then at each other slightly confused.

“Sorry but who are you?” Chakotay asked.

Izzy looked up, placed her book down and stood up. She looked at Tom and Chakotay and said “oh sorry perhaps I need to introduce myself. My names Izzy.”

“Hold on a moment, Harry is that you?” Tom asked curiously.

Izzy smiled and nodded. Tom and Chakotay took a moment to admire her. Both of them were smiling and complimenting how beautiful and gorgeous she looked.

“Thank you so much guys. Let me explain, after we went to the bar last night. I dreamt about me wearing that girl at the bars clothes and performing in front of both of you. When I woke up this morning, I couldn't stop thinking about wearing those clothes. So I decided to replicate them.”

“Once I put everything on. I looked in the mirror and was amazed by what I saw. Something felt right and I felt comfortable. That's when I realised that I identify as genderfluid. Honestly I wasn't quite sure how you guys would take it, but I hope you accept me as I am,” Izzy explained.

“Well if you identify as genderfluid, that's absolutely fine by me. Doesn't matter if your Izzy or Harry. I'm still going to love you all the same. You're gorgeous and have such a sweet personality,” Tom complimented.

“Honestly Izzy, I completely agree with Tom. This is your identity and you're happy, that's all that matter to us. Besides your gorgeous, especially those tights. Damn!” Chakotay grinned.

They both hugged and kissed her, showing their love for her. Izzy blushed but felt wonderful. She was ecstatic that both Tom and Chakotay had fully accepted her. She wandered back to the sofa, sat down and started to spread her legs wide before untucking her aroused cock. She lifted her hand and wiggled her finger, signalling for them to come and pleasure her. Tom placed himself between her legs and Chakotay sat next the her. He placed his hand on her cock and gently rubbed it before she ushered it into Tom's mouth. Tom gently sucked the entire length and then caressed it with the tip of his tongue, down to her balls and back to the tip. Izzy softly moaned, she could feel her balls starting to tighten and the tip tingling. Chakotay placed his hand on her face, gently pulled it towards him and passionately started to kiss her. He explored her mouth with his tongue before rubbing it and rolling it with hers. He tried to release a moan but was being muffled by her mouth.

Tom pushed his mouth deeper onto Izzy's cock. He could feel it throbbing more intensely. He thrust and sucked harder. He could hear Izzy trying to release a moan but it was being muffled by Chakotay. Izzy released her mouth from Chakotay, tipped her head back and groaned loudly as she came. She looked down at Tom, smiled and stroked his hair. He didn't swallow the cum but decided to share it with Chakotay instead. He sat on his knee and pushed his mouth onto Chakotay's mouth. Their tongues rubbed trying to share as much of Izzy's cum as possible between them.

Tom gently released himself from Chakotay, they quickly kissed each other on the lips and then turned to face Izzy. She shuffled towards both of them, kissed both of them on the lips and softly spoke.

“Thank you so much, for that guys. It felt so good, especially when I have two gorgeous guys, where one is sucking me off while the other is kissing me. We definitely need to do that again.”

Tom and Chakotay agreed. Both of them took it in turns to hug her and then each other. Izzy placed her shrunken cock back into her panties and suggested that they had dinner together. During the meal Tom suggested that they go back to the bar once they'd eaten, but also invite Kathryn and B'Elanna along as well so that they could meet Izzy. She agreed, she was looking forward to spending a night as herself.

“Honestly Izzy. I just can't get over how gorgeous you are. I can't wait to see Kathryn and B'Elanna's reactions when they meet you. You never know we may also get to see some hot girl on girl action,” Chakotay grinned.

Once they'd finished their meal and tidied everything away, Tom spoke to Kathryn and B'Elanna about meeting them at the bar. They'd accepted and were going to meet them there. They made their way down to the holodeck, chatting along the way, discussing about things that Izzy should try wearing and how their relationship was starting to bloom in such a beautiful way. Tom even joked saying that their quarters would start to have lots of make up and flowers lying around. Izzy giggled, turned to to and said that it would still be better than his underpants lying around. They all roared with laughter. Without noticing, Neelix had turned a corner and appeared right in front of them. They came to an abrupt halt. Izzy slipped behind Tom and Chakotay, hoping that Neelix hadn't noticed her. Unfortunately he had.

“Oh hi Tom and Chakotay, nice to see you guys. Say, who's that with you. She's really pretty, could I get to know her a little better?” Neelix asked.

Tom looked at Neelix, he had a dark expression forming on his face. He still hadn't forgiven him for what he'd done to Harry and quickly snapped back.

“This is Izzy and she's not interested in you. So kindly do us a favour and fuck off back to your kitchen.”

Neelix looked shocked at what Tom had said and decided it was best to not to argue with him and continued on his way looking defeated. Both Izzy and Chakotay looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Thanks so much for that Tom, really appreciate it. Oh my, telling Neelix to fuck off back to the kitchen was gold. It tickled me just right,” breathed Izzy.

Chakotay was beaming at Tom. He was proud that he'd protected Izzy from Neelix. They entered the holodeck and could see Kim's Bar buzzing with various different members of voyager, having a great time. Tom spotted Kathryn and B'Elanna, but they were to busy making out with each to notice Tom, Chakotay and Izzy. They wandered over to the table and sat down.

“Heh hem ladies, if you'd kindly stop making out with each other and notice that we've arrived would be extremely helpful,” Tom announced.

Kathryn and B'Elanna broke apart and looked at Tom, Chakotay and Izzy.

“Tom you're so rude sometimes, I was trying to have some passion with Kath. Never mind, so tell us who's this then?” B'Elanna asked curiously.

“Ladies, me and Tay would love to introduce you to our girlfriend Izzy,” Tom replied.

“Hold on a minute, I thought you guys were with Harry? Don't tell me you've got another part.......” B'Elanna trailed off.

The penny had dropped, B'Elanna suddenly realised who Izzy was. She looked at Tom and Chakotay and could see them both grinning. She was about to speak again but Izzy spoke instead.

“B'Elanna and Kathryn, please allow me to explain. There's a reason for me being in female attire because I've realised that I feel comfortable and presenting both female and male. I'm genderfluid,” Izzy explained.

Kathryn and B'Elanna stood up, moved round the table to Izzy and hugged her at the same time. Izzy felt a comforting warmth spreading through her. She knew that they'd both accepted her for who she was. They gently let go of her and sat back down.

“Oh Izzy, you don't need to explain anything. If you're happy as who you are that's fine by me and B'Elanna. Besides, you're gorgeous as either Harry or Izzy,” complimented Kathryn.

“Definitely Izzy. The outfit you've got on really makes you look sexy to a whole new level. Plus I may have to steal those heels,” B'Elanna grinned.

Izzy beamed, she loved the comments she was receiving. She felt completely at ease and knew that she was going to have an excellent night out. Tom got everyone some drinks. They all chatted away, catching up with each other. Izzy was deeply into the conversation, that she didn't notice the hand starting to creep under her skirt and into her panties. As soon as the fingers started to caress her cock, her thoughts steered away from the conversation and started to focus on the attention she was receiving.

She looked at B'Elanna and Kathryn. She could see that B'Elanna had moved closer to her and her arm was at a slightly strange angle. She wrapped her hand around Izzy's cock and gently started to rub it. Izzy quietly sighed, she could feel herself becoming more aroused. Her cock twitched the more B'Elanna teased it. She could feel herself starting to blush, her cheeks turning redder. B'elanna released her hand, turned to Kathryn and whispered something to her. Kathryn nodded and they both disappeared under the table. Tom and Chakotay both grinned. They knew exactly what Kathryn and B'Elanna were up to, but didn't want to spoil the surprise for Izzy.

She looked down as she could feel both of them teasing and playing with her. She started to moan softly and could feel a tingle making it's way up to the tip. They then took it in turns to lick and suck along the shaft and tip. Izzy gripped the edge of the table tightly. She could feel one of them starting to deep throat her cock. She could feel the tip pushing further in. She quickly looked down, she could see Kathryn greedily taking all of her in. She looked back up and could see Tom and Chakotay passionately kissing whilst pleasuring each other at the same time. She could feel herself edging close to climaxing, she wanted to release over Kathryn and B'Elanna but was interrupted by Chakotay.

“Well, seeing as you've excited our girl. Perhaps we should continue this in our quarters,” suggested Chakotay after releasing himself from Tom.

Kathryn appeared first, she stood up and straightened her uniform. B'Elanna took a moment longer, she carefully placed Izzy's hardened cock carefully back into her panties and emerged from under the table. They grinned mischievously at each other, quickly kissed and started to make their way back to the quarters. Tom, Chakotay and Izzy quickly followed.

Once they were back in the quarters. Kathryn and B'Elanna quickly pounced on Izzy. B'Elanna pulled her skirt, tights and panties down, revealing her engorged cock, desperate to be pleasured. Kathryn and B'Elanna began to rub their hands over her cock and balls. Izzy groaned, she wanted to cum but also wanted to pleasure them at the same time. Kathryn demanded to be taken to the bedroom, helped Izzy quickly to step out of her clothes on the floor and pulled her into the bedroom. Everyone else followed. Once everyone was in, they all quickly began to strip off. Tom and Chakotay helped Izzy to remover her top and bra. They both took it in turns to kiss and pleasure her. Kathryn and B'Elanna climbed onto the bed and patiently waited for them to finish.

“Hey Izzy, I think it's time me and Kathryn fucked you at the same time, get on the bed now!” demanded B'Elanna.

Izzy didn't hesitate, she quickly scrambled to the top of the bed, joining Kathryn and B'Elanna. They took it in turns to kiss and stroke Izzy's cock. Tom and Chakotay watched them pleasuring Izzy, they could feel themselves becoming more aroused. They started to passionately kiss, their tongues rubbing and rolling together, their hands wrapping around each other cocks pleasuring each other as Kathryn and B'Elanna did to Izzy.

Kathryn ordered Izzy to roll onto her back. She laid on her back and waited for them to dominate her. Kathryn mounted herself on to her cock and B'Elanna placed herself onto her face. She could feel how excited they both were as their cunts were dripping wet. She remained perfectly still. Kathryn gave the signal, they both began to ride her. She tried to moan but her face was concealed by B'Elanna's cunt. She placed her tongue onto her throbbing clit and pushed it hard onto it as B'Elanna rubbed on it. B'Elanna moaned loudly, Izzy had hit her clit just right and was starting to push her over the edge. Kathryn to started to groan loudly. She thrust herself harder onto to Izzy, she could feel her cock filling her deep inside and it becoming wetter and tighter inside. A chorus of moans and screams could be heard ringing through out the room as Kathryn and B'Elanna thrust as hard as they could, desperately trying to make themselves cum.

Izzy couldn't wait any longer, her desire to climax had become unbearable. She thrust her hips hard into Kathryn, causing her to scream and writhe in pleasure. They both came at the same time, Izzy's load quickly filling her up and Kathryns cum, slowly trickling down onto her balls. Kathryn dismounted her, flopped down trying to catch her breath. Moments later B'Elanna came hard onto Izzy's face. She laid down next to her, also trying to catch her breath to. Izzy could feel her cum slowly dribbling down her face, she didn't clean herself up as she knew she'd be able to use it.

Izzy looked over at Tom and Chakotay. They'd finished kissing but were still teasing each others cocks. She could see that they wanted their turn with her to.

“Hey ladies, how about letting the guys in to have their turn, besides Izzy's cock is going to need some loving to. How about you suck her off B'El, while Kathryn eats you out?” Tom suggested.

“Mmm that sounds perfect to me. Now Izzy would you be a daring and get on your hands and knees please,” B'Elanna asked as she sat up.

Izzy rolled onto her front and placed herself on her hands and knees. Tom quickly scrambled to the top of the bed and knelt in front of Izzy, while Chakotay knelt behind Izzy. Tom quickly bent down and kissed her, before kneeling back up, his hard cock patiently waiting. B'Elanna slipped herself under Izzy as she spread her legs wide, allowing Kathryn to place her head between them. Everyone waited on Chakotay's signal.

“Alright everyone, begin!”

Like a well oiled machine, Tom and Chakotay entered Izzy at the same time, while B'Elanna sucked deeply at her throbbing cock and Kathryn thrust her tongue hard into B'Elanna. Izzy tried to cry out from the intense penetration she was receiving, only a muffled feint sound could be heard. She could feel Chakotay deeply penetrating her ass and hitting her pleasure spot, making her incredibly aroused, while Tom pushed his cock as far in to her throat as possible. She could hear both of them grunting and moaning louder the more aroused they became. Kathryn thrust her tongue deeper into B'Elanna's dripping cunt, then placed it onto her throbbing clit and started to rub it ferociously. B'Elanna released a throaty groan and pushed her mouth deeper onto Izzy's cock, while wrapping her tongue around it.

Tom and Chakotay quickly increased their speed. They thrust as hard and as deep as the could. Tom could feel himself quickly climaxing, released his cock and came hard onto Izzy's face. She could feel his warm, large load slowly trickling down her face. She slipped her tongue out and licked up as much of the cum as she could. Tom sat down, lent in quickly kissed her and then laid on the pillows behind him, watching the rest of the action. Chakotay soon released his load deep into Izzy's ass. It was a large amount, as he removed his cock, he could see the cum escaping her hole. At the same time, Izzy came hard into B'Elanna's mouth. She swallowed the entire load and demanded Kathryn finish her off.

Kathryn quickly removed her head, swiftly placed her fingers inside B'Elanna and thrust them hard. B'Elanna moaned, she screamed for Kathryn to fist her. She pushed the rest of her fingers and thumb in and followed by her entire fist, up to the wrist. Kathryn thrust her hand hard, she could feel B'Elanna getting tighter and wetter. She thrust faster as B'Elanna started to scream that she was going to cum. Kathryn thrust as hard as she could and B'Elanna not only came hard onto her hand but also squirted up her arm as well. She quickly released her hand and laid down next to her, both of them trying to regain their breath.

Tom, Izzy and Chakotay watched in amazement. They had never seen B'Elanna squirt before and watching Kathryn lapping up B'Elanna's cum made them even more interested.

“Wow B'Elanna, I didn't know you could squirt, that was amazing. Now how about a little treat for you and Kathryn, fancy giving Izzy a little clean up, seeing as her ass is dribbling and I wouldn't want my cum to go to waste,” purred Chakotay.

Kathryn moved behind Izzy and spread her ass cheeks wide. She could see Chakotay's cum oozing out of her hole. She quickly placed her tongue onto her hole and quickly lapped up the cum. She pushed her tongue deep into her hole and greedily grabbed as much of the cum as possible, before continuing to circle and caress around her hole. Izzy moaned softly, she was spent but it didn't stop her enjoying Kathryn rimming her. Kathryn removed her head, kissed her on both ass cheeks and allowed B'Elanna to take over. B'Elanna forced her tongue straight into Izzy's gaping hole and started to wiggle it. Izzy could feel her cock starting to twitch as B'Elanna penetrated her with her tongue, then caressed around and placed her tongue back in the hole. She then placed her hand onto her cock, noticing that Izzy had become quite aroused again and started to tug at it. Izzy groaned, she wasn't expecting to get arousal after the pleasure she'd already had but could feel herself getting ready to release again.

B'Elanna pulled her face away and replaced her tongue with two fingers. She thrust them hard and fast into her, while pumping her cock at the same time. She groaned louder, she could feel herself starting to quickly build up to climaxing. B'Elanna pushed her fingers and rubbed her cock as hard and as quickly as she could, allowing Izzy to release her final load. It was only a small amount but enough for her to feel the full after effects of her release. B'Elanna released her fingers, allowed Izzy to roll onto her back and to relax. She looked at everyone and smiled.

“Thank you guys for making me feel so amazing and also accepting me for who I am. I really appreciate it,” Izzy thanked.

“Honestly Izzy you're gorgeous and so sweet. What's not to love, plus I think I speak for everyone here, who gives a shit if you're female, male, both or non gendered. The most important thing is your happy in your own skin and that's all that matters,” Tom replied defiantly.

Everyone else nodded and smiled at Izzy. They each took it in turns to hug and kiss her, before laying back down cuddling up to their respective partners. Izzy placed herself between Tom and Chakotay, they wrapped their arms around her and held her tightly. Kathryn and B'Elanna were laying on their side, with B'Elanna behind Kathryn, her arms wrapped around her while she gave Kathryn a quick kiss on the neck. Izzy sighed content. The night had ended wonderfully. Being accepted and loved by everyone filled her heart with delight. Kathryn sat up and murmured to B'Elanna that it was time for them to leave. B'Elanna groaned but knew it was for the best. They both slipped off the bed, picked up their clothes and quickly dressed. Just before they left, Kathryn spoke.

“Thank you for an excellent night, we thoroughly enjoyed it. Also Izzy, there is the Voyager ball coming up soon. I'd love if you were to come, besides I'm sure we can find you a gorgeous dress if you like.”

Izzy blushed, she couldn't quite believe the lovely compliments that she was receiving from everyone. She grinned.

“I'd love to come to the ball, perhaps you and B'Elanna can help me with choosing a nice dress or maybe if Harry wants to make his appearance Tom and Chakotay could help him out with a nice suit.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Kathryn and B'Elanna said goodnight and left. Tom and Chakotay rolled onto their side and faced Izzy. She placed her hands onto each of their faces and kissed each of them. They placed their arms over her and held each others hands.

“Oh guys I love you both so much and tonight was awesome. I don't know what I'd do with out either of you. You make me so happy,” Izzy beamed.

“I'm so glad we do. Like Tom said, it doesn't matter if you're Izzy or Harry we still love you. As long as you're happy we're happy. Anyway as your commanding officer it's time for sleep. Just one more thing, I'm completely fine if you wish to be Izzy while on duty. If anyone says anything out of place I'll personally make sure they suffer for it,” Chakotay vowed.

Before snuggling down for the night. Tom pulled the quilt over all of them. Gave both Chakotay and Izzy a goodnight kiss and a hug, then settled down and dropped off to sleep. Chakotay pulled Izzy in tightly, kissed and hugged her. Izzy smiled back at him, she could see the twinkle in his eyes from the affection he was giving her. She quietly thanked him and soon they both settled down to sleep. Izzy slept contently, knowing that she was going to have an exciting future with Tom and Chakotay.


End file.
